O'Bannon Farm
The O'Bannon Farm is primary location of Stage 3, where Juliet faces the "Queen of Psychedelia" Mariska. O'Bannon Farm is unique in it's gameplay, introducing vehicles to a limited extent, and relying heavily on the Chainsaw Blaster obtained on the previous stage. While the O'Bannon Farm is a real location, the entirety of the stage is a complex hallucination created by Mariska, which disappears upon the Dark Purveyor's death. On a side note, the O'Bannon Farm shows that the zombie gas also effects animals as well, showing several cows, chickens and horses who have become zombies. However, unlike human zombies, none of these creatures actually attack the player, with the exception of the large hallucination chickens. Appearance As the sun is setting, the sky of the O'Bannon Farm was a desaturated shade of blue covered in a orange haze. Unlike most farms, the O'Bannon Farm appears to take place amongst a valley, hidden behind a barrier of rocky mountains. The biome of the area appears to be more desert-esque as opposed to the typical grassland areas, in which farms are typically located. There are several homes, fields, crops and farmers that appear in the O'Bannon Farm, and it can be assumed that there is more than one family of residence in the farm. Like previous stages, the O'Bannon Farm is also somewhat physically dangerous, with its constantly falling trees and large boulders. Abundant mushrooms are also around the O'Bannon Farm. If one were to cut one, it would send them into Psychedelia. Gameplay When Juliet grows conscious after a frightening nightmare, she finds out that her sister Rosalind is driving a bus in the O'Bannon Farm. After losing control, Juliet decides to follow Rosalind and get her out of the bus. Throughout the way Juliet must follow the path that her sister is taking. The player will first encounter zombies attacking Rosalind's bus, in which the player must stop. After the player reaches Rosalind they may encounter flying zombies that will stall them from aiding Rosalind. Obstacles may block the player, preventing them to progress and forcing them to use the Nick Zombie Minigame. A majority of the gameplay in the O'Bannon Farm heavily revolves around using the Chainsaw Blaster (To prepare for the upcoming boss). The player may constantly shift dimensions from the farm to Psychedelia. The player will also be introduced into a new minigame. Once the player reaches Rosalind's bus they enter the boss fight. Gallery 'Area' A destroyed Vikke Ship.png|Arriving at the O'Bannon Farm The O'Bannon Farm.jpg|The opening of the O'Bannon Farm O'Bannon Center.png|Juliet and Rosalind meet O'Bannon Farm Sign.png|Their sign O'Bannon Shrooms.png|A mushroom 'Animals' O'Bannon Cow.png|An O'Bannon Cow Dawwww.png|O'Bannon Chickens O'Bannon Horse.png|An O'Bannon Horse References *The constant use of Chickens around this location are references to the Peace Sign of the Hippy subculture, where the four lines of symbol resemble that of a chicken's foot. *The location is named after an American science-fiction, horror screenwriter and director 'Dan O'Bannon '(b. 1946 - d. 2009). He made ''Dead & Buried ''(1981) as well as adapting ''Return of the Living Dead ''(1985). Trivia/Notes *This is the only location that shows that animals can be affected by the gases of the Rotten World. *Zombie horses and cows will only attack the player if provoked. See Also *Mariska *Psychedelia *Stage 3 Category:Locations Category:San Romero Category:Places Category:Article stubs